How To be A Good Editor
Editing on a Wiki isn't hard. Being a good editor, however, is important as it makes the wiki nicer, easier to read, and easier to add to. As an editor it's your job to add new information in a clean, easy to find format. Failing to follow these simple rules is irresponsible. It also wastes time that other editors could have used to add more content because they are stuck cleaning up after you instead of adding new things. Please read and follow the following Rules of Thumb for Editing this Wiki. 'Always rename images' Image names need to reflect what the image is of or else others won't be able to find your image. 515.png, Jinxed.png and purple.png are bad names. Purple Unicorn.png is a good name. 'Use the same format you found on the page' Are the creatures in alphabetical order with no thumbnails? Then your additions should be in alphabetical order with no thumbnails! If there's an established format on a page, use that format when you edit. When in doubt if you should change the format, don't change it. 'Preview is your friend' Hit "preview" before saving and correct any mistakes you find or at least look at the page before moving on. There is no excuse to leave broken tables, non-functioning images, and other sloppy mistakes behind. If you can't figure out how to fix it, abandon the edit and start over. 'When in doubt, lurk MORE' Are pages being added, subtracted, streamlined? Who are the wiki's staff? What's going on? It pays to lurk instead of editing sometimes so don't be shy to read up on recent edits until you understand what's going on. Talking to wiki staff before editing is also helpful and most established users will answer questions if you leave them notes on their talk pages. ------- Now you understand the basics, here is a tutorial on actual editing! How to Edit Tables without breaking them I'm sure you noticed the creatures are all in tables for easy sorting. While it may look like a pain, this isn't as bad as it looks! Here's a quick way to edit the creature tables. Only edit rows that start with these parts. Ignore everything else. | means new entry. Each entry needs one of these! |- means new row. One should be in every two entries. Example Code! | ' Arctic Ice Dragon' | ' Autumn Glory Dragon' |- | ' Autumn Dawn Dragon' | ' Blue Moon Dragon' |- Notice how | is at the start of each dragon in the table. Each creature needs one! Don't edit those out, ever. Just remove the |- when editing as it makes it easier to alphabetize. Every two rows of |, you will need one row of |- to make it jump to a new line. These can and should be removed when working as it makes it much easier to put back together again later. Fast Edit Method! *Open the page in the editor *Remove all instances of |- that you see. Trust me. *Pick one of the lines starting with | and copy it (ctrl+c) for use as a template. *Hit ctrl+v to paste the template where you want it. *Delete the part. * Go under "uploads" and upload a new image. Choose fullsized. * Remove the ending ]] so the code looks like * Replace the template critter name with the new critter name * When done adding critters in alphabetical order, put the |- back in every two entries. * Preview to check your work. * If a name runs over funny, put a before the name. You're done! Yay!